


Final Frontier

by amandalee727



Category: Marvel, Star Trek, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Eventually will be polyamorous Stuckony, M/M, Marvel/Star Trek AU, Star Trek AU, This will start out as Stony, this is set during the time period of Next Generation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandalee727/pseuds/amandalee727
Summary: It was cold.Steve wasn’t sure how that was possible, considering the ship had just been on fire and in pieces moments ago, burning and falling apart all around him and his crew.





	Final Frontier

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first chapter of my Marvel/Star Trek AU! This story will follow our lovely Avengers team in the Star Trek universe. It will be mostly focused on Steve and Tony in early chapters, and later Bucky will come into the picture.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

It was cold. 

Steve wasn’t sure how that was possible, considering the ship had just been on fire and in pieces moments ago, burning and falling apart all around him and his crew. 

He remembered a report of dissension down in engineering, and then the alarms started blaring. Something or someone had hit the core and in that moment, all systems were failing, including life support.

The ship had lurched out of warp drive, leaving them in the middle of uncharted space. It had happened so quickly, that Steve wasn’t even sure of the cause.

Navigation went offline as well, and he had to act quickly. They were in the middle of nowhere, and there wasn’t a federation planet nearby that they could hail. 

Before he could even come up with their next move, there had been an asteroid coming straight towards them. It’s presence had blipped on their screens before their sensors fizzled out in a chain reaction of explosions that Steve could feel, vibrating through the USS Commando tumultuously. 

The asteroid was hurtling closer at a rate far too rapid to avoid it, especially with all of their systems down. They were going to crash; rather it was going to crash into them. It got larger and larger as it neared them; their only visual of it was through the glass. 

Panic was abounding as his helmsman rattled off causalities from the previous explosions. The numbers and names burned in his mind as he tried to concentrate on saving who was left. 

He’d failed his crew and he didn’t even know why. He didn’t even know how. His crew, what was left of it, spent every last moment trying to get systems operational before the asteroid collided.

It was useless though, and despite Steve trying his best with his orders, the asteroid sped towards them as they sat helplessly in space. There was a resounding, crashing noise and…darkness.

It was so cold. Why was it so cold?

Steve gasped as he woke, blue eyes wide as he tried to put together his surroundings. There were white, bright lights burning his vision. He definitely detected the distinct smell of a medical-type facility. Maybe he was down in medical? Had they survived the crash and gotten their systems functioning again while he was unconscious?

He went to sit up quickly, knowing that his crew needed him up as soon as possible if that was the case. Dizziness and stiffness in his muscles incapacitated him for a moment and he breathed out sharply.

“Whoa there, tiger. Take it easy.” There was a voice to his left and Steve quickly whipped around to see who was speaking. The accent was strange, but some sort of universal translator was making it possible for him to understand.

He peered up at the man who had spoken. Human, from what Steve could tell. However, he didn’t recognize him as one of his crew. He had a relaxed nature about him, salt and peppered hair and a mustache.

“You’ve been through quite the ordeal. It might be smart for you to lie back,” the man continued, raising an eyebrow at Steve’s attempts.

Steve gave him a weary stare, not going to easily trust whoever this was. “Who are you?” He had to ask, and the confusion of just having woken up wasn’t allowing him to ask anything else quite yet.

His voice was rough with disuse, and it surprised even him as it came out gravely. He coughed a little, hand moving up to massage his own throat.

“The name is Howard Stark. I’m the man responsible for finding you,” the mysterious man said with an air of confidence. Steve tried to let all of that sink in as he blinked heavily to shake away the last of his sleepiness.

He was really trying not to panic here. None of this was familiar, but it didn’t seem like he was in danger either.

“Finding me? Where am I? Where’s my crew?” Steve asked, firing off a bunch of questions once his head and voice were both a little clearer.

He saw the man’s cocksure smirk fall from his face.

At that moment, Steve felt dread pool in his stomach. He was an expert tactician, and he knew how to gain knowledge of his surroundings and situation quickly, and he did not like what his brain was adding up. 

This wasn’t medical on the USS Commando. The equipment in and around him wasn’t even Star Fleet issued.

“Where. Is. My. Crew.” Steve was starting to panic, despite his best attempts. The crash, everything that had happened before the darkness had overtaken him, was coming back to him in horrible flashes of memory.

There was a long moment of silence as he stared the man down. Howard’s eyes turned sad, and Steve knew what he was going to say, he just didn’t want to believe it.

“My apologies,” Howard answered quietly, with a frown still firmly fixed on his features.

No. No, no, no. Steve let out a pained noise and he tried not to cry, but he couldn’t help it. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he sobbed. His heart turned to ice, cold like he’d remembered feeling before he woke up.

His crew. They were all dead. He hadn’t managed to stop the asteroid from hitting the ship and…how? How had he survived?

He cursed his own body, the damn serum that pumped in his veins.

This was all because of the experimental serum in his blood, the very thing that had saved him as a young man, and had let him enlist in Star Fleet in the first place. That had to be why he was here. That had to be why he hadn’t gone down with his crew like he should have.

“I’ll leave you alone for a moment. A nurse should be in later to check you over again, though from what we can see there are no physical issues.” Howard seemed secretly amazed by that but had enough tact to keep it to himself.

He left the room and Steve was faced with silence, except for the beeping of monitors from the equipment. He spent a few hours just lying there, trying to get it together. He had more questions. Where was he? How had he been found? Who were these people?

Although, the grief of losing his entire ship and crew made it so he didn’t have much motivation to seek those answers. He fell back asleep for a little while, a couple hours probably. When he woke back up, Howard was there again, checking some notes over on an electronic personal device of some kind. Again, not Federation issue.

Steve was about to speak up, to let the man know he was, in fact, awake, when he was interrupted by a soft knock at the door. A younger man peeked in, looking unsure.

Steve looked up and his breath halted a little as he caught sight of the other man. Bright, unsure brown eyes looked back and forth between him and Howard. 

There was sympathy in his gaze. Steve didn’t want this young man’s sympathy. Though his beauty was a welcome and unexpected distraction from his new, raw loss.

Howard cleared his throat, obviously figuring out that Steve was awake now. “This is my son, Anthony,” Howard introduced, keeping his voice unobtrusive. “He’s also one of the brains behind your rescue. Chip off the old block.” Howard seemed proud, but Tony looked a little shocked at the man’s words.

“Tony, please,” Anthony, or Tony, corrected. He cleared his throat and entered the room.

“I’m glad to see that the translator is working. It’s a prototype, I had to fix the auditory sensors that were inhibiting the….right. You probably don’t care and you actually would probably like a moment to yourself,” Tony rambled as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously and gave his father a pointed look.

Steve gave him a long look, calculating. He was still grieving, yes, but being alone in this strange room right now didn’t seem like a good option. He shook his head and spoke, his voice raw again, though this time it was from crying.

“No…it’s…please, stay. I have questions,” Steve said, looking directly at Tony. He didn’t much care if the man’s father stayed, but he wanted the beautiful man with the distracting, soft voice to be here.

Howard shifted and gathered some notes. “Tony, I’ll send a nurse in now that he’s awake again. Feel free to catch the Captain up on…well, everything,” the man instructed. He probably sensed that Steve preferred the company of his son.

Once the older man was gone, Tony shifted over to a nearby chair somewhat nervously.

“I…am sorry. For your loss,” Tony began in a soft tone, not quite meeting Steve’s gaze. “I know you probably inferred this, but you are the only survivor. What…what remains of the USS Commando and her crew are being extracted from the asteroid and preserved.” Tony looked up at him, hoping the information wasn’t too harsh.

Steve took a rattling breath and fought off another wave of tears. He’d have time to grieve later. He wanted the other questions rattling in his head to be answered now. “How long…” He barely manages to gasp out the partial question.

Tony seemed to be a little taken aback by having to give this information so suddenly. He politely clears his throat and gives Steve a careful look. “Captain. The year is 2365.”

Steve felt his world crash around him yet again. 2365? That was impossible. How could he have survived in the ice of the meteor for that long? The year of the crash had been 2268, from what he remembered.

“Almost one hundred years…” Steve said softly, breaking his gaze with Tony to stare at the blank medical wall. He didn’t know what else to say, shock was almost immobilizing him.

A nurse broke the marked silence between them. She shuffled in and introduced herself in a calming tone, but Steve didn’t really retain it. He let her check him over. He knew the answer already. He was in perfect health.

Despite being in a crash and frozen in deep space for nearly one hundred years, Steve was in peak physical condition.

“It’s true, then. The stories of the experimental serum that they gave you,” Tony said softly as the nurse left, looking a little stunned at Steve’s health.

Steve sighed and nodded. “It was dangerous, I was the only success story. They shut it down, and then Dr. Erksine, the creator of the successful formula, died. He took his perfected formula with him to his grave,” Steve answered. “It’s why I didn’t die like I should have. I was Captain of that vessel, and I didn’t die with her and my crew. It’s not natural,” Steve added brokenly, feeling hot tears in his eyes again.

Tony reached out, and Steve felt a hand on his. It was soft, but there were a few callouses as well, no doubt from some type of work. Steve looked up in shock, and Tony seemed to realize what he’d done because he flushed a bit and took his hand away.

“Don’t blame yourself. You did everything you could,” Tony said resolutely, not quite meeting Steve’s gaze now. 

Steve, however, was staring at the other man. “Thank you,” Steve offered him, even if he didn’t agree with the sentiment Tony gave him. He took another rattling breath as he looked around the room again.

“Tony, can you tell me where I am?” Steve asked, knowing it had to be a planet, but he couldn’t possibly know which.

Tony seemed to snap out of his fluster and nodded. “We’re a colony. In your language, the name of it translates to Alpha Iron. The Federation has only been in contact with us for…what, six months?” Tony seemed to be thinking hard as he said this.

“Apparently, we’re starting to become technologically advanced enough that they’re considering adding us to the list of Federation planets. And then…we found you. Our sensors picked up an asteroid headed our way. It would have been devastating, had we not developed tractor technology some 50 years ago. Anyway, we sensed a life form deep in the ice of the asteroid. You.” Tony shifted as he took a breath, looking up at Steve to make sure this wasn’t too much at once.

Steve nodded as he let that sink in. Okay. He could work with this. A human colony that was just starting to learn of the Federation. At least they were allies, in a sense.

“You said ‘we’. Who is ‘we’, exactly? If your colony is new to the UFP, you must have another government in place,” Steve reasoned as he looked to Tony for the answer.

Tony nodded and shifted in the chair he was sat in. “Yes. We’ve established a planetary government in recent years. S.H.I.E.L.D is what we call ourselves. Don’t ask me what it stands for, I’ll lose you halfway,” Tony joked a little, a slight smile on his face.

Steve wasn’t quite privy to the joke of course, but he found himself smiling back, admiring the way the smile lit up Tony’s features and his beautiful brown eyes.

He makes himself look away because really the young man’s face is devastatingly beautiful, but he needs to find out more. “And this…S.H.I.E.L.D. This planetary government found me in the asteroid, right?” Steve asked, wanting to clear up all the details.

Tony nodded and then hesitated with a little shrug. “Well, technically, yeah. Since dad and I work for them. They would never have found the wreckage without my sensor technology, but…I won’t brag or anything.” It seemed very much like Tony was bragging.

Steve surprised himself by letting out a soft laugh. The word ‘wreckage’ should have bothered him, and honestly, it did, but Tony’s soft humor was blissfully distracting him from the shock and pain.

He spotted the universal translator from across the room. So, that’s how they could understand each other. It looked almost like Federation issue, but it was different. Tony tracked his gaze.

“Oh. The translator. Yeah, it’s going on without a hitch. I’m glad my design worked, otherwise we’d both be pretty confused right now,” Tony laughed a little. Steve looked up at him, impressed as he connected the dots.

“You invented that?” Steve asked him. Tony shrugged and nodded.

“Yeah, it’s been a long time coming, but it seems to finally be perfected. Just in time too,” Tony sighed as he reached back and grabbed it. He turned it off and then said something Steve couldn’t understand.

“Your language is beautiful. Especially coming from you,” Steve said softly. Of course, Tony couldn’t understand him, so the other man just laughed and turned it back on.

“We’re definitely going to need to carry this around for you! I didn’t catch a word of that.” Tony set it on Steve’s bedside table.

Steve cleared his throat and pretended like he hadn’t just said what he did. “You know, something like that has been invented in the Federation. You’ve just…reinvented it without any contact. I’m honestly impressed,” Steve told him.

A little bit of surprise lit up Tony’s face, and then a soft smile. “Huh. Well, I don’t know if I should be impressed with myself too, or put out that someone did this before me.”

Tony shifted a little, his expression going a serious again. “The Federation contacted us. They should be here within the week to pick you up…along with your crew.” 

Steve suddenly remembered that all he’d known and cared about was gone. He tried not to break down again, thinking about all those funerals that had now happened almost one hundred years ago. All of those families that had wondered if they were coming home, and they never had.

“Thank you, Tony. For answering all my questions,” Steve said softly to break the silence that had fallen between them. He felt such grief in his heart, and this young man didn’t deserve to witness his despair.

Tony nodded, and Steve appreciated that the younger man was trying to be as normal as he could. The pity was to be expected, sure. Though, Tony was still somehow drawing him in, making him laugh even in this horrifying situation.

“You know,” Steve changed the subject, not wanting to think about his crew, “You’d be good in Star Fleet. They could always use a mind like yours.” It was clear to Steve that Tony had a special type of genius. The inner Captain in him could see the potential. Though, Steve had an ulterior motive. He didn’t want to leave Tony here when the Federation came. He wanted to take the other man with him.

Tony looked surprised as Steve said this. He tilted his head to the side a bit, which Steve couldn’t help but think was adorable. “Really? Aren’t we…a little technologically behind what the UFP has?” Tony asked, but his eyes looked bright, maybe a little hopeful.

Steve shrugged. “I can’t tell you what it looks like now, obviously.” One hundred years, he reminded himself mentally. “But…you have a sharp mind, and you’re clearly one of the top thinkers on your own planet. I’m sure you’d thrive,” he answered with a soft look in his eyes.

Tony smiled slightly, and Steve could actually see the gears turning in his brilliant mind as he thought it through. “Hmm. Maybe you’re right.”


End file.
